Waldo Wiki:FAQ
Create A User Name ' ' and create a user name. This will help you and the community keep track of your contributions, and communicate in discussion with each other. Discussion pages Every article has a Talk page that you can use to post questions or comments about that page. This is a great way to get more information, clarify data and colaborate on building the wiki. Each user also has a Talk page where you can post messages for other users -- just click on a user's name to go to their user talk page. To get to a Talk page, simply click the "discussion" tab at the top of any article. Sign your posts on Talk pages with four tildes -- ~~~~ -- which will automatically add your user name and a date stamp. When you reply on a talk page, put a colon (:) at the front of your post to indent it. For general discussion of the wiki as a whole, community discussions or for help - post discussions in the forum.The forum is a centralized spot on the wiki where the community can discuss topics that concern the whole community or aren't connected to a specific article. Neutral Point of View Articles on Waldo Wiki should be written from a neutral point of view (NPOV), representing all views fairly and without bias. Post facts, not opinions. If you write about an issue that others may disagree about, describe the debate without taking sides. Avoid "weasel words" like "Many people think x," which is usually just a way of attributing your own opinions to other people. For more discussion, see Wikipedia's article on NPOV. Show Sources Other readers should be able to verify the information that you post. Cite books, interviews, and other sources wherever possible, and give sources for quotes. If you find information in a book or a website, share the title or the URL. Feel free to add a "References" heading at the bottom of the page to include this information. It is especially important to source production information as we do not want to spread unfounded rumors or adverse assumptions. How to upload pictures Click on "Upload file" on the left navigation bar to upload pictures. You can add your image to any page using this code: : When you upload an image please be sure to select the appropriate licensing option from the drop-down-menu on the upload page. This helps us keep things organize, adhere to fair use rationales and allows us keep ahead of any potential legal issues that could arise with particular uploads. Do not upload full scans of Waldo book pages or puzzles. This violates the copyright on the books and illistrations by Martin Handford. If someone wants to see the full page illistrations and art, they should buy the books. Also respect copyrights on other people's websites and publications. How to add category tags You can put an article into a category by adding this code to the bottom of the article: :Category:Books You can change the way the article is alphabetized within the category like this: :Great Waldo Search, The Before you create a new category, check the to see if there is a similar category that already exists. If the category doesn't exist yet, then adding that code will create the category. You'll need to add some text to the new category page to make it work properly. When in doubt, post a message about the categorization on the article's talk page to get feedback from other editors before making any big moves. Stubs Sometimes a page is created with no substance to the article. These stubs should be flaged with the stubs templage -- simply add to the top of the page. This will list the article in the Stubs category and others will be able to find and build the article up these articles. No shopping links Please don't add links to Amazon or other commercial sites. It's nice to help other Waldo Watchers find the books and products that are available, but we don't want to look like we're trying to sell things. We also don't want to open the possibility to people posting sponsored Amazon links, or links to their own ebay store. If a product is currently in print and available, you can note that in the article. If that inspires readers to buy the product, then they can find it online themselves. Setting your preferences There is a lot of useful stuff on your . You can change your display so that links show up without the underlining. You can also change your time zone, and the number of items you see on the Recent Changes page or the Category list. Contact administrators The Waldo Wiki administrator is: WaldoWatcher. If you have questions, comments or concerns about the wiki, you can leave a message on the admin's talk page or post in the forum. FAQ __NOEDITSECTION__